


A Call From An Old Friend

by craterdweller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the summer between seasons 3 and 4.  Giles receives a call from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call From An Old Friend

The shrill ring of the phone startled him from his reading. Things on the hellmouth had been quiet lately so he had taken to reading some of the old watcher journals that had been saved before the destruction the library. He’d known on some level that the relations between Watchers and Slayers had been different in the past, but he had not expected the journals to be so explicit. He wondered who would be calling him as he surreptitiously adjusted his jeans. Buffy was still off in Los Angeles with her father and wasn’t due back for another week. The other children were probably off enjoying the last days of summer.

“Hello?”

“What are you wearing, Ripper?” purred a female voice that he was delighted to hear.

“Liv? How are you?”

“Good. I’ll be better when you tell me what you’re wearing. Or not wearing,” she teased.

He swallowed hard and adjusted his jeans again, an effect he was accustomed to when Olivia was involved. “Uh, sorry to disappoint, but fully dressed as it is the middle of the afternoon here.”

“Funny, it is the middle of the afternoon here too. Would you like to know what I’m not wearing?”

He gulped audibly and heard her breathy laugh.

“Well, I’ve just come from the bath, so I’m not wearing anything except the soft, plush, hotel robe. You know the ones. With the nice long belt. So soft, and just begging to be touched.”

His jeans were now painfully tight, so he undid the top few buttons of his fly, not quite daring to free himself in case one of the children came barging in. Then his mind focused on something else she had said. “Did you say it was the middle of the afternoon there? Where are you?”

She laughed. “Took you long enough to figure it out, Ripper. Too busy thinking with another part of your anatomy were you?”

“Er, yes.” He chuckled. “You know what you do to me Liv.”

“Well, I’ve just finished up here in San Francisco and I have a few days before my next job. Hoping I could tempt you away from your work. Or maybe I can drop by?”

He closed his eyes and remembered some of their past getaways. But with Buffy out of town he had promised to patrol and look after things. “Well, I’m not able to get away, but you know you are always welcome.” He took down her flight information.

“Good. Now, why are you still dressed? We have some unfinished business I believe.”

As he reached for his fly he heard a stampede coming down the front walk.

“Sorry, Liv. Someone’s coming.”

“Well it’s not me,” she pouted.

“Soon, luv. I’ll pick you up tomorrow and promise to make it up to you.” He’d managed to rebutton his fly and arrange his baggy sweater to hide his arousal just as his front door banged open.

“G-man! How’s it hanging?” Xander barked.

‘If the boy only knew,’ he smiled to himself, before turning the expected glare on his young visitors. “Don’t call me that, Xander. Now what has you lot barging through my door this afternoon? Shouldn’t you be off frolicking at the beach or something?”

“Well, we were at the beach, but then it was all and we were like what about Giles he’s by himself but he probably wouldn’t like the beach, so …” Thankfully her babble was cut off by a kiss from Oz.

“Yeah. And we were hungry. And figured you’d have food.” Xander added hopefully.

The Watcher sighed and moved off to the kitchen to fix his young friends something to eat. He smiled at their mumbled thanks and their desire to include him in their summer activities. Besides, he much preferred Olivia in the flesh over a bit of phone sex.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Million Words bingo prompt: Phone Sex  
> Minor Character for fanbingo


End file.
